lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Lothlorian
' The Kingdom of Lothlorian' is the governing Kingdom that rules over the Sindar Elves of the Athel Loren forests. The Lothlorian Elves are quite unque in that there males as well as many females are obsessive users of Magi of which they have harnassed through their creation in the Sunwell. A powerful Kingdom it has had growing pains as there is a seperate Kingdom that formed following the Lothlorian Elves decision to create the Sunwell. With this devision the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas was created in the Lothlorian outpost forest of Quel'Thalas. These two were once the same thing but following the Lothlorian Civil War the Sindar Elves that followed the old ways, and did not want to travel down the Lothlorian path decided to attempt to take control. This failed and the Lothlorians banished basically all non-Lothlorian Elves and in this way they are perhaps their own kind of Elven society now. No longer truly Sindar, they are not High Elves, and they are not dark enough to be Dark Elves. This makes the Kingdom of Lothlorian extremely unique. History War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance It was during the War of Vengeance that the life of Sylvanus along with her family would change completely. She went along with her siblings when the call of the Pheonix King went out for all Elves to assist the war effort in France against the aggressive and monsterous Dwarves. As the conflict continued the four siblings began to show a split in what they were interested in. Vareesa followed the teachings of Maflurion Stormrage and looked for a forest that teemed with the life that the world was made of. Unlike her siblings who followed the general teachings of Malfurion Sylvanus was a believer in the teachings of Laera Sunstrider, and his words to her had been for her to find a place that teemed with the power of Magi that he sought. She was confused about this command but in the end she did it anyway out of devotion to him. She spent her time looking for a forest that met this criteria and eventually came upon the forest of Athel Loren. Deep within this forest was an island which she couldn`t take her eyes off. One day as she walked the edge of the forest she laid down to sleep, and when she woke up beside her was Illidan Stormrage. Illidan spoke to her of how this forest was teeming with Magi, and that he could litterly feel his power grow every moment he stayed in it. With this knowledge she prepared to leave the forest and find her siblings but discovered that they were all devided on what to do when the war came to an end. This devide in which forests they all were visiting would have little importance during the war but when the Elves were forced to return to Ulthuan following the attack by the Dark Elves the three siblings found themselves serperated for the first time on how to move forward. Vareesa was direhard in her devotion to the high Druid in Furion Stormrage, and because of this she wished to follow whatever command Furion told them to do. This was different then Sylvanus who had become involved in a minor off shoot of the SIndar Elves led by a prince named Laera Sunstrider and she wished to listen to his teachings about the forest. In the center of this debate were Alleria, and Legolas who simply wanted to be a part of the forest as they had always been. Exodus of the Sindar Elves "There comes a point when all things end. A time in the lifeline of a people when the glory, and honor of the past are replaced by the greed and coruption of the future. I shall not sit by and watch as the island of Ulthuan burns around me. I shall not watch as the people I have loved and cared for since my birth are destroyed by the madness of our failings." -Malfurion Stormrage Eventually the coruption of the High Elves reached a point where no longer could Malfurion or the vast majority of the Sindar Elves in Ulthuan accept the madness of Ulthuan and in this way Malfurion began the exodus of the Sindar Elves of Ulthuan to the shores of France. As Malfurion started this exodus the second most powerful Sindar Elf in Laera Sunstrider took his followers and went as well. During the crossing he used Magi to make sure that certain ships were delayed quite heavily. In this way the ships of his followers as well as several other Sindar Elves that he wanted did not arrive in France until nearly two months later. As time wore on the Elves on board became horrified that they would never arrive, and that some great evil was delaying them, but each day Laera Sunstrider used his charisma to control more and more of the Elves. Athel Loren See Also : Athel Loren When the second wave arrived in France and did not find Malfurion waiting for them those who were not amongst the devout followers of Laera were scared, and open to menipulation. Laera used this moment to rally the second wave of Sindar Elves of which there were many of his personal followers, and brought them to the forest of Lothlorian which was the forest scouted by Sylvanus during the War of Vengeance. When the Elves arrived in Athel Loren they were guided throughout by Sylvanas who had intimate knowledge of the forest. In this way the large group of Sindar Elves was able to dramatically eliminate the local Trolloc without much difficulty. With the forest clear Sylvanus lead Laera to the island that she had seen, and been told by Illidan was a source of great power, but when they arrived there Laera discovered that they had been tricked by Illidan and that there was nothing special about the island. As he prepared to give up on this spot out of the water appeared Illidan Stormrage. Illidan begged to speak to Laera priveatly and when he agreed the two discussed how Illidan had absorbed the Skull of Gul`Dan thanks to the efforts of his children and for this he wished to meand the differences between the two by helping to craft a massive devise which would be able to harnass a massive amount of Magi, and become the culmination of everything that Laera had ever dreamed of. Laera was skeptical at best but told Illidan that he had one year to complete the devise, and if he succeded then all would be forgiven but if he failed then he would hunt him down and kill him. Following this Illidan travelled to the Island of Quel`Dalas as the Elves had come to call it, and begin constructing the Sunwell. While working on this he was watched over by Laera`s trusted daughter Maen`Tryden Sunstrider who was a youthful but still gifted Magi. As the sunwell was being constructed the Elves obviously could not sit idle so they were joined together and begin constructing the city of Silvermoon Founding of Silvermoon Silvermoon was constructed over the course of the year that Illidan was constructing the Sunwell, and during this time the Sindar Elves who were heavy in number constructed a city that could home the entire group of them meaning that the well over 400,000 Elves at the time needed to live there. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient kaldorei empire and interwoven with the natural topography of the landscape. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a center for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the high elves. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Council of Silvermoon"), the ruling body of the Sindar elves was also based here. Nearly a year after starting the entire society of Lothlorian stopped as Illidan returned to the main island accompanied still by Maen`Tryden. Runestones The construction of the Runestones was a religious effort for the Lothlorian Elves, and for the Sentinels/Sindar Elves this was the culmination of all the work the forest needed to finally protect itself. Following the contruction of the Sunwell, and Silvermoon city the Elves begin to expand beyond the natural bounderies of Silvermoon, and the region around it, and thus with this expansion came the growth in deaths amongst these expansions from the nearbye Trolloc who still entered the forest basically at will. In order to change this the easily accesible areas of the forest were laced with Runestones that made entry through them extremely painful except for through small entry points. Having entry points meant that the Sentinels, and the rest of the Lothlorian army could more easily focus on the attackers and not have to defend a vast forest that spread them too thin. As these runestones came to be more numerous the expansion of the kingdom came to coincide with the location of the Runestones, and thus in areas where they were heavily concentrated you would very likely find a large settlement. Lothlorian Civil War Main Article : Lothlorian Civil War War in France Main Article : War in France Goverment High King of Lothlorian The Kingdom of Lothlorian is ruled by the King of Lothlorian and the king is responsible for basically all decisions made in the Kingdom. The position is heriditary but their have been numerous changes in families since the beginning of the Kingdom. See Also : Kael'Thalas Sunstrider Kael'Thalas Sunstrider is the King of Lothlorian and one of the most powerful Magi users in Europe. Kael has two siblings in the form of Kaek'Jarno, and Maen'Tryden of whome Kael'Jarno is a leading commander in Lothlorian that leads the defence of the runestones, while his sister Maen controls the Sunwell Council which is an order that controls the female Magi in Lothlorian. Kael is married to his wife Valeera Sunstrider with whome holds an almost slave like worship for King Kael. Kael knows that his people are addicted to the Sunwell, and he greatly fears what happens if the San'Layn style of Magi use is ever allowed to come to power in Lothlorian. Born the oldest of the children of Laera Sunstrider a lot was expected of Kael and he showed immense skill as he got older, but he wasn't arrogant about this he was in fact quite withdrawn about his power. This was also tempered by the fact that he was the son of Laera Sunstrider who was perhaps the most powerful Sindar Elf behind only Malfurion Stormrage. Under the teutalage of his father, he and his siblings were introduced silently into Magi, and the three of them silently went to France during the War of Vengeance under hidden names. While there they engaged in a conflict with Illidan Stormrage when they discovered Illidan was attempting to find the same items they were after. When the war ended they returned to Ulthuan and then when his father brought his followers to France during the Exodus where Kael became the chosen heir for Laera's ideology. Sentinel General The border of the Kingdom is protected with the Magical barriers but in order to keep enemies away from the actual barriers the Sindarian Elf way has always been Sentinels. The leader of the Sentinels is a very powerful position in that the commander controls the recruitment, training and deployment of the Sentinels. See Also : Sylvanus Windrunner Sylvanus Windrunner is the Sentinel Commander of Lothlorian and a member of the influencial Sindar Elf family called the Windrunners. Sylvanus has three siblings in the form of Alleria, Legolas, and Vareesa Windrunner of which Alleria is a leading figure in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, her brother is a steady commander in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and her sister Vareesa is a legendary archer in High Forest. Once extremely close to her family members she is now unable to even see them, as they have all grown to hate what Sylvanus has become in her lust for Kael'Jarno. Sylvanus Windrunner was once a very devout Sindar Elf, but she became overcome with love for the Lothlorian Elf prince Kael'Jarno and this love drove her to abandon her family, and side with the Lothlorian Elves during the Lothlorian civil war. During the conflict she nearly killed her sister Alleria in a fight, and after this any doubt of her loyalty are gone in the eyes of the other Windrunners. Now a devout follower of the Lothlorians she leads the Lothlorian Rangers who are a significant force within the forest that controls the non-Magi wielding women of the kingdom and trains them to gaurd the forest with the skills of an archer. Lothlorian Council The Lothlorian Council are the leaders of the five main Orders within the Kingdom of Lothlorian. The Lothlorian Council has its own palace within the capital of Silvermoon, and they are appointed upon the beggining of a new High King of the Lothlorians. In this way they are meant to not be a backstop to the power of the High King but instead they are to be extremely loyal to the High King to such a level that they will serve for life and only death or the removal of them by the High King can allow them to leave the position. Lord of Tempest Keep See Also : Pathaleon High Nethermancer See Also : Zerevor Lord of the Shattered Sun See Also : Gathios Grand Magister See Also : Solarian Sentinel Commanders The Borders are far to expansive to be able to have the Sentinel General defending the entire breathe of the realm all by himself, so in order to push the general's voice throughout the realm. Nelendia Urnine See Also : Nelendia Urnine Nelendia is the daughter of the ancient Sindar Elves Jailen, and Vailene Urnine of which have made her a powerful Sindar hunter inside the Kingdom of Lothlorian. Nelendia has one sibling in the form of Valander Urnine of whome is another of the Sentinel commanders and he has taken a more direct role in the growth of the Sindar Hunters with the Kingdom of Lothlorian. Nelendia Urnine was born during the early age of the Lothlorian Elves inside the forest of Athel Loren, and her youth was filled with training alongside her famous parents who moulded her into a killing machine capable of doing nearly anything with her bow. As a part of her training in the ancient art of being a hunter she became capable of training an animal to listen to her commands and in this way she trained a Direwolf which she has been using since the ancient days of Athel Loren. Her parents would die during the War in France as the Orcs attempted to break into Athel Loren but were pushed back with heavy losses on both sides. Valander Urnine See Also : Valander Urnine Valander Urnine is the son of the ancient Sindar Elves Jailen, and Vailene Urnine of which have made him a powerful Sindar hunter inside the Kingdom of Lothlorian. Valander Urnine has one sibling in the form of Nalendia Urnine of whome is just as skilled as he is if not more but she has chosen a more solitary role then he has and she is happy with just the forces she controls and has no interest in larger politics. Valander Urnine was born during the early age of the Lothlorian Elves inside the forest of Athel Loren, and his youth was filled with training alongside his famous parents and his talented sister Nalendia who moulded their children into killing machines capable of doing nearly anything with their bow. As a part of his training in the ancient art of being a hunter he became capable of training an animal to listen to his commands and in this way he trained a Direwolf which he has been using since the ancient days of Athel Loren. His parents would die during the War in France as the Orcs attempted to break into Athel Loren but were pushed back with heavy losses on both sides. Culture Population The Kingdom of Lothlorian is populated by Sindar Elves of the Lothlorian Sub-sect. The Lothlorian Elves have changed from regular Sindar Elves in that there magi dependancy has made their appearance drastically in some cases different. Points of Interest Cities Silvermoon City See Also : Silvermoon City Silvermoon City is the Capital of Lothlorian, and one of the largest Elven cities on Earth, and without question the largest Sindar Elven city. It has grown steadily since its founding and remains to this day the center of Lothlorian political and cultural lands perhaps second to only theSunwell. Silvermoon city is located in the Eversong area of Athel Loren which remains the most heavily defended and safe areas in the entire Kingdom of Lothlorian. Because of this protection the walls and defences of the city itself have become increasingly more ceremonial in nature due to the lack of any threat to the city. Quel'Dalas See Also : Quel'Dalas "In time, the light and hope within will rebirth more than this mere fount of power. Mayhap, they will rebirth the soul of a nation." -King Aenestatian during the construction of the Sunwell Quel'Dalas is an island in the center of Athel Loren that houses the Palace of the Sunwell. The Island itself since it holds so much of the important parts of the Kingdom of Lothlorian has become an almost religious area, that the people of Lothlorian was created by the first King of Lothlorian by using just his mind. Alongside this religious part the island is the center of the religious politics of Lothlorian due to this being the home of the Sunwell. Quel'Lania Towns Fairbreeze Failtharion Unique Areas The Runestones See Also : The Runestones The Runestones of Athel Loren are the first line of defence for the Lothlorian Elves of the Kingdom of Lothlorian . The Runestones push out a magical shield that cannot be passed through except for a few hidden spots as well as the main gate of Athel Loren located aroundQuel'Lania. The Runestones do not stretch across the entirety of the forest, but they are designed to surroud the most densly populated areas of the forest so that in an attack the populated areas will be safe. This strategy means that for the areas outside of this including much of the villages of the forest they are still open to attack. The Sunwell See Also : The Sunwell The Sunwell is an amazingly powerful Magi device crafted by theLothlorian Sindar Elves to harness and magnify their Magi powers. The Sunwell sits on the Lothlorian island of Quel'Dalas and is housed within the magnificant Sunwell Palace. Crafted early in the History of the Kingdom of Lothlorian the devise has cemented the Lothlorian obsession with Magi, and has become the focal point of a unique Lothlorian religion. During the Lothlorian Civil War it was the Sunwell that became the focal point of the later conflict between the San`Layn, and the Lothlorian Elves, which ended with the brief capture of the sunwell by the San`Layn and then recaptured by the Lothlorians. Since this the operation and control of the Sunwell has been more important and because of this the Lothlorians have created the most elite warriors in the KIngdom in the Shattered Sun Order. Category:Athel Loren Category:Sindar Elves Category:Kingdoms of Europe